1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages, and in particular, pertains to packages having two compartments and that may be used to keep two components separate until use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of packages have been designed to enable product components to be kept separate until use and, in some cases, to allow one component to remain sterile until use of the product. In one type of two-compartment package, a stopper or other means is placed in the hole between the two compartments. For example, the two-compartment container of Haim (U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,321) comprises a one-piece container having two compartments assembled one upon another interlinked by a stoppered opening.
Other two-compartment packages utilize a perforating unit to allow the two previously separated components to mix. See, for example, the patents of Goncalves (U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,888 which has a glass defining a first compartment, which is provided with a neck upon which is mounted a bottle defining a second compartment, with a membrane between the two compartments that is perforated when a perforating unit is displaced relative to the glass, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,916 which has two units separated by a cover perforatable as a result of the manipulation of a mixing perforator). The two-part container of Wiegner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,772) has a frangible partition of coated aluminum foil dividing the compartments and a piercing member mounted on a resilient portion transversely directed toward the partition. In the patent of White (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,934) rigid penetrating means are used to penetrate a compartment closing diaphragm to allow nursing liquid to flow from the compartment to a communicating, attached nipple.
Two compartment packages have also been previously developed which have an opening device attached to the top of the package and are provided with a screw cap and a cylinder jacket shaped supporting ring. The cylinder jacket shaped supporting ring is attached to the top of the package by means of a fixing flange externally surrounding the opening disc and is provided on its inner surface with a raised thread. The ring surrounds the external thread of the plastic screw cap. A cutter is integrally molded onto the free edge of the screw cap, and is provided with a front cutting edge which passes at an angle through the free edge.
For such products as two-part epoxy glues, two compartments are also needed to keep the products from reacting, as in the patent of Wilkinson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,279).
The dispenser of Renault (U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,600) has two compartments separated by a sealing member sealed against a seat, so that movement of one of the containers relative to the other causes the sealing member to move away from the seat and form an annular passage between the sealing member and the seat.
The co-pending application (Ser. No. 08/949,465) provides a two-compartment package which keeps a first component separate from a liquid component until use, so that the first component does not become wetted until just before use. The two-compartment package keeps at least one of the components sterile until just before use, at or before which time, the two components may be easily mixed. The prior invention can thus be used for containers for the separate packaging of dried microbial cultures which are to be added to a food, liquid nutrition, medicine, or beverage product just before consumption, for the separate packaging of carbonation tablets from a liquid until just before consumption, and for separate packaging of vitamins or other unstable components before addition to a beverage, liquid nutrition, medicine or beverage before consumption.
In some cases, such as with enteral nutrition bags, there is a need to provide a means for adding a selected separate first component to a package after manufacture of the package and/or at a location on the package, which component may vary in concentration and/or composition, depending, for example, on the patient's history and diagnosis. Providing a means of attaching a first compartment to a package after both the first compartment and package have been manufactured allows a user to select both a particular first component to add to a package and the time and place of addition of the first component to the package. There is also need to have the capability to add beverage additives (for example, vitamins) to liquid beverage bottles at or just before the time the beverage is consumed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device and means for adding a selected component to a package, thus forming a two-compartment container that keeps a first component, which may be moisture sensitive, from a second component, preferably a liquid, until a selected time before use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a device and means for adding a means of access to a beverage package.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.